


Shelter

by olympians



Series: Mafia!!! On Ice [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence, mafia!au, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympians/pseuds/olympians
Summary: " If Seung-Gil thought his headache was bad before, it was nothing compared to when he woke up. He groaned slightly and attempted to roll over. Only then did he realize his hands were tied in front of him.This is going to be hell on my shoulders,was his first thought, and then he realized that it probably should have beenHoly shit, I've been kidnapped,orDear God I hope they're not going to eat or sell me."or: the fine art of stealing a doctor





	

**Author's Note:**

> after 657483920 years of not writing, i am back! who missed me? *crickets chirping* ok 
> 
> anyways before we begin, literally everyone go look at this thing [HERE](http://sleepyfortress.tumblr.com/post/158370146853/i-did-something-and-i-didnt-actually-mean-to) because im still screaming

❝ i got issues, but

you got 'em too❞

 

-

 

      _ **EVERYTHING WAS GOING FINE**_ and that's really when Yuuri should have started to worry. It's only when things look like smooth sailing and clear skies that the waves really hit and fuck everything up.

 

     It was only supposed to be a simple deal, just an exchange of some goods and cash between him and a rival gang. Yuuri had sent one of his close family members, JJ, to ensure everything went well. It _should_  have gone well.

 

     Then the gang decided they didn't want to pay, and everything went to shit.

 

     "What the hell is this?" Yuuri demanded as a man assisted JJ through the door, the taller man leaning heavily on him.

 

     "It turned into a firefight, boss. They pulled guns on us. JJ got shot; we need to take him to a hospital!"

 

     "I'm fine, boss," JJ said, grinning weakly as blood leaked from in between the fingers of the hand he had clamped to his side. "Nothing I can't handle."

 

     Yuuri bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Hospitals were required by law to report any gunshot wound cases they received, and how the hell were they supposed to deal with that? _Sorry officer, I'm fine; I just tripped and fell onto a bullet. Nothing suspicious going on here, I promise!_  


  
"Yuri, Beka, with me," he decided, beckoning with two fingers. "JJ, for the love of God, stop moving. I'll be back."

 

     "I'm fine!" JJ said as he coughed up blood.

 

     "Stay. Put."

 

     "Okay, boss."

 

+++

 

     Doctor Seung-Gil Lee was not having a good day. He'd been woken up at one in the morning by his pager and had to go in on his off-day because apparently _every single other competent doctor_ was dead or something, and ended up staying for a four-hour shift. He wasn't sure that it was entirely legal to make him stay there, but he liked having money, so he figured it was best to do what his boss told him to.

 

     "Bye, Dr. Lee!" Samuel, the peppy receptionist, chirped, waving at him. Seung-Gil nodded silently; a headache started to throb behind his left eye. "See you tomorrow!"

 

     "Hmm," Seung-Gil hummed, shoving his hand into his pocket, fumbling for his car keys. Half of him wondered if it wouldn't be more convenient to use the public transportation everyone else in the building used, but then he remembered he hated touching people unnecessarily and pulled his keys out.

 

     He stopped in front of his car, bending down slightly to slide the key into the keyhole.

 

     "Excuse me, are you a doctor?" a voice behind him asked.

 

     "Yes, and I'm off-duty. If you need something, talk to the receptionist; he'll help you," Seung-Gil said, not bothering to turn around as the key slid home.

 

     "No need," the voice said.

 

     "Pardon-" Seung-Gil never got to finish that sentence as a cloth covered his face and his arms were yanked behind his back. He struggled for a second before he was forced to take a deep breath and everything went dark.

 

     Yuuri caught the doctor as he fell and tossed him over a shoulder; he was lighter than he looked, which made tossing him into the backseat of the van much easier. "Somebody hold him and make sure he doesn't hit his head. The last thing we need is to break the doctor," he said, slinging himself effortlessly into the driver's seat.

 

     "This guy-- he is not going to be happy when he is waking up," Yuri, who was sitting in the backseat, said, awkwardly reaching out to adjust the doctor so he wouldn't get hurt.

 

     "Doesn't matter as long as he can yank a bullet out of JJ," Yuuri said, pulling his seatbelt over himself and turning the van on.

 

     "You are going to be trusting your man's life to a doctor you kidnapped?"

 

     "Always the critic, aren't you?" Yuuri muttered, tapping his nails on the wheel.

 

     "Somebody has to be."

 

+++

 

     If Seung-Gil thought his headache was bad before, it was nothing compared to when he woke up. He groaned slightly and attempted to roll over. Only then did he realize his hands were tied in front of him. _This is going to be hell on my shoulders_ , was his first thought, and then he realized that it probably should have been _Holy shit, I've been kidnapped,_ or _Dear God I hope they're not going to eat or sell me._  

 

     "Sleeping Beauty is awake!" a voice chimed, followed by a light flicking on. Seung-Gil recognized it in an instant.

 

     "What the hell," he deadpanned, blinking against the sudden light.

 

     "I believe introductions are in order! I'm Yuuri," the owner of the voice, a man with thick glasses and dark hair, said cheerfully, leaning forward to untie him.

 

     "Uh." Seung-Gil had never been kidnapped before, but he was pretty sure untying him was the last thing a potential murderer would be doing. Unless he wanted him to run? Did he get off on that or something? Shit.

 

     "So sorry we had to meet like this, and there will be plenty of time for idle chat later, but right now I have a man bleeding out, so if you don't mind?" Yuuri pulled him to his feet.

 

     "You have a what."

 

      "A man bleeding out. He's been shot. So if you don't mind hurrying, that would be great."

 

      He wasn't sure how, but a minute later, Seung-Gil found himself crouching in front of a man who was obviously in pain, but also managing to _flirt_ with him. Why did these things happen to him?

 

     "I just looked at your face and _allll_  my pain went away, just like that!" the man slurred. "Love really can cure all ailments. Marry me please."

 

     "He's lost a lot of blood. I need bandages, tweezers, hot water, scissors, and gloves since you obviously won't let me take him to a hospital."

 

     "On it," Yuri said and sprinted out of the room, Otabek trailing behind.

 

     "What's your name, Gorgeous?" the man persisted, reaching up to brush a piece of his hair out of Seung-Gil's eye.

 

     Seung-Gil smacked the hand away. "Stop moving, idiot. Do you want to bleed out faster?"

 

     "Trust me, babe, I'm losing blood all right. It's all going down if you catch my drift," the man accompanied his atrocious line with a wink.

 

     "JJ, shut the fuck up," Yuuri said from over Seung-Gil's shoulder. "You can fail to get into his pants later when you're not _dying_."

 

     "Here," the blond man said, handing the items Seung-Gil had requested to him. Seung-Gil nodded.

 

     "The bullet pulled some of his shirt into the wound when it passed through the cloth. I have to get it out. You might want to get him something to bite down on." He accompanied that phrase with some ominous snapping of his gloves. 

 

     To his credit, the man didn't cry when Seung-Gil pulled a scrap of cloth out of the open wound with the tweezers and then the bullet. He did, however, cry when Seung-Gil had to clean the wound with soap and warm water. He also almost crushed Yuuri's hand, but the man didn't so much as flinch at the pain.

 

     "I need to stitch the wound closed," Seung-Gil announced and the man groaned loudly.

 

     "How can such a beautiful face inflict such pain with no remorse?" he moaned.

 

     "I'm a plastic surgeon. Typically my patients are too knocked out to complain about my bedside manner," Seung-Gil deadpanned.

 

     "Wait, you are a _what?_  Are you even qualified to be doing this?" Yuri snapped, a doubtful look on his face.

 

     "Today I restructured a child's nose, cheeks, and mouth after her father broke a glass across her face. I think I can handle sewing a wound closed, so shut up and get me a needle." Seung-Gil narrowed his eyes ever so slightly and Yuri sprinted for the door.

 

    "I'm so _fucking_ in love," JJ slurred. "Please go out with me."

 

     "Yeah, yeah. Tell me that when you're not delirious with blood loss," Seung-Gil muttered. This wasn't the first confession he'd received from an out-of-it patient. 

 

     He sewed up the wound with little trouble, tying off the knot. He stood up, knees protesting the action after kneeling there for what felt like hours. "I've done all I can do without proper medical equipment. He still needs a hospital, but he'll survive. I'd say contact me if anything happens, but that doesn't seem likely to happen."

 

     "Hey, wait, you never told me your name!" JJ protested.

 

     "Tragic. Can I go home now? I have work in..." he checked his watch, "nine hours and I'd like to get some sleep."

 

     Yuuri tilted his head. "My dear doctor, you've done us all a wonderful favor here and we're very grateful-"

 

     "Are we? Because we are still having to deal with JJ now," the angry little blond said under his breath.

 

     "- _but_  you see, there's this little problem of you seeing our faces. These people are important to me, no? I'd hate for you to go running to the police and giving descriptions of my people."

 

     "I'm a doctor. I see hundreds of people a month. You think I can retain faces? I've already forgotten what the obnoxious blond looks like," Seung-Gil said, shrugging. At this point, all he wanted was his bed. He couldn't be bothered to go find the police to give half-assed descriptions of people who hadn't done anything to him... except kidnap him, but water under the bridge and all that.

 

     "Hey!" Yuri gasped. JJ snorted with laughter but then cringed as he tweaked his wound.

 

     "Be that as it may, I still have to look out for my people," Yuuri continued quietly.

 

     "If you're going to shoot me now, get on with it," Seung-Gil said, crossing his arms. "It won't be the worst thank you I've ever gotten."

 

     "Why on earth would I shoot you? No, I have a need for such talent."

 

     "What talent? Try eight years of med school and a hundred thousand dollars of debt."

 

     "Okay, I have need of such  _skills._ I can't return you to your previous job, but won't you take up a position here?"

 

     "Holy shit, _please_ ," JJ said, "Having my angel around all the time? Sign me up."

 

     "Yuuri, are you serious? What is it with you and you picking up every stray you are finding and fucking adopting them into your family?" Yuri tossed his hands up. The stocky fellow behind him said nothing. Seung-Gil felt like that was one of his central character traits. Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead, after all.

 

     "First, he's hardly a stray, more like a prized show dog we stole from under the owner's nose, and second, there's nothing wrong with my stray dogs. There's nothing more loyal than a beaten dog when shown kindness," Yuuri wrapped an arm around the shorter man and leaned down slightly, "wouldn't you say?"

 

     "This show dog would still like to go home," Seung-Gil said, growing tired of being talked around.

 

     "Come on, my dear doctor. We've already all but adopted you into the family. We're a nice bunch, we swear!" Yuuri said, a dark gleam in his glittering eyes.

 

     "Why do I get the feeling I don't have much of a choice here?" Seung-Gil sighed.

 

     "Oh you don't, but it's nice to walk into a gilded cage than be dragged in, don't you think?"

 

     Seung-Gil looked around the room of criminals and wondered what his bright-eyed eight-year-old self with dreams of helping people would have to say if he knew what he was about to do now, at twenty-six.

 

     "Okay."

 

+++

 

     Seung-Gil looked up from his desk at the sound of a knock at his door. Before he could so much as say "Come in," the door was crashing open and JJ was sliding onto his desk, knocking his jar of pencils over and scattering his papers.

 

     "Hey there, Baby. What's my angel doing today?" He leaned down so far his lips were almost touching Seung-Gil's.

 

     Leaning back, Seung-Gil started collecting his papers and picking up his pens. "Get off my desk, JJ."

 

     "I will when you agree to go to dinner with me tonight," JJ said with a grin. "My treat."

 

     "Get off my desk and maybe I'll agree."

 

     JJ jumped off the desk. "Great! I'll pick you up at eight, okay? Dress classy."

 

     "Who said I was going?" Seung-Gil said, bending down to pick up some papers on the floor. "I said may-"

 

     JJ grabbed him by the arms and spun him around, pinning his body between his desk and JJ's warm frame. JJ leaned down and pressed his mouth to Seung-Gil's in an aggressive kiss, quickly dominating his mouth. As he pressed his tongue past Seung-Gil's open lips, he continued pushing him forward until Seung-Gil was flat on his back on his desk with JJ looming over him, ravaging his mouth with lips and tongue. Seung-Gil was helpless against the attack and could only grasp weakly at JJ's arms until JJ pulled back slightly to let him breathe. Seung-Gil gasped wetly as JJ continued pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck, nibbling at his pulse point. "I say," he said, hot breath washing over Seung-Gil's fluttering pulse point.

 

     Just as suddenly, he jumped off the disheveled doctor and straightened himself out. "See you at eight, babe!"

 

     As the door slammed behind him, Seung-Gil reached up to press his fingers to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> things googled while writing this:  
> \- "the most alcoholic drink in the world?"  
> \- "can vodka be used to sterilize?"  
> \- "bullet treatment civil war"  
> \- "how much blood in human body?"  
> \- "how long does chloroform last?"  
> so yeah basically the fbi is going to kick down my door any second
> 
> ALSO!!  
> in honor of victor's bootylicious statue coming out,, im going to be practicing my smut writing skills, so if u want, hmu on [tumblr](https://steampunk-sumiaki.tumblr.com/) and send me a prompt!!


End file.
